


First Coverart for Rebel and the Geek

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cover Art, Implied Slash, Kili and Fili are not related, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY nadad :D:D I love this story, so I thought it needs coverart for the boys :D Please imagine that there is a big bow around it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Coverart for Rebel and the Geek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rebel and the Geek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556659) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains), [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY nadad :D:D I love this story, so I thought it needs coverart for the boys :D Please imagine that there is a big bow around it!


End file.
